


Reflection in The Darkness

by DreamEffect



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Rika, Her character makes me so sad tbh, Insight into Rika's mind basically, a true tragic character, drabble? i guess?, how do i tag lol, no MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamEffect/pseuds/DreamEffect
Summary: Rika thinks about stuff(Trying to do a sympathetic take on Rika's character, if you don't like her, don't read it)*Spoilers if u don't know about Rika's issues n stuff*





	Reflection in The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this, but Rika fascinates me as a character, and I really want to know how she thinks.  
> Anyways, yes what Rika did was terrible, and no, you can't forgive her actions just because she didn't intend to cause harm. But I do believe they came from pure intentions, and that she truly believed she was doing the right thing, and that she really cares for the RFA wholeheartedly. That's what makes her a tragic character and she deserves more than just being called a SNEK.  
> Just don't hate on her too much okay, she's been through a lot.

“My Savior.”

There was a knock at the door that drew the attention of the blonde woman. She looked up from her papers with a strict gaze.

“What is it Shin-Ha? I asked for Ray.” Her voice was commanding, her eyes stern.

“He has not answered our calls. Should we-”

Rika cuts the believer off. “I will see to him personally. You are dismissed.”

Upon entering Ray’s quarters, Rika was ready to scold him for not following her orders. He knew better than to keep her waiting. Especially when she had important issues to discuss. However, upon seeing his form collapsed on his computer desk, snoring softly, her heart melted.

“You idiot.” She whispered, heart filling with extreme love for the boy as she walked quietly towards him. She was over-working him, and she knew it. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, she draped it over his back, careful to not wake him.

Looking at Saeran’s peaceful face comforted her. She was protecting him here, away from the world that would hurt him like it had hurt her. Her love was evident in the way she affectionately pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his head like a mother would to her child.

He had shown incredible improvement over the past few days, managing the many steps of coding much better than she had expected. Rika still understood nothing about the numbers and words that littered the screen in front of her, but Saeran grasped onto them like they were all he had. The thought made her wince a bit. She had put him through a lot. Memories of his screams and tears haunted her day after day, ensuring that she would never have a peaceful night’s sleep for the rest of her life.

But it was all for him, she reminded herself. He could hate her all he wanted, but this was something only she could do for him. V was too weak, too accepting. His love would make anyone feel guilty. It was something she didn’t deserve from someone so pure and innocent, she couldn't accept it. And in her absolute rage that night- No, she shook her head to rid the thought. Thinking about that man did nothing for her. But that was all she could do, think about him, think about Yoosung, think about the RFA, and-

Saeyoung. Rika’s heart clenched painfully every time she thought about him, the splitting image of the boy in front of her. Sometime during his college years, he suddenly disappeared off the face of the Earth. She had no means of finding him after that, and she cursed V day after day for separating the twins. She longed for the day where she could reunite them, protect them from the world. Protect them from herself. That way, she wouldn’t feel guilty about leaving them alone anymore. They would have each other and nothing would dare hurt them.

Saeran was strong. She had made sure of that. But somehow, watching him for the past few days made her wonder if this was all really for his good. Ray was isolating himself from the other believers, rarely ate, and only buried himself in work. Was this really helping him?

No, what was she thinking. Of course it was. He needed this. The world was not a haven of ease. No one would ever care for him as much as she did, even if he didn't realize it. She couldn’t doubt herself now. What would all those years of suffering mean if she lost her confidence now?

Right, she had to believe in herself. She helped many people through the RFA, and Mint Eye was no different in that sense.

She was creating a family for those who had none.

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Rika was surprised to find tears, having lingered in her emotions longer than she had intended. Sighing, she left the room, deciding to let Saeran get some well deserved rest. After months of planning, the blueprints for the garden construction could certainly wait one more day.

And then maybe she would finally see Saeran smile again.


End file.
